


Burgers

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	Burgers

"I want to go out to eat Killer."

"Ugh, ya know how I feel 'bout that."

"Come'on I'll help you get dressed."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'm not gonna let up."

"No."

"Pleeeease!"

"Fuck you."

"Yay."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Waylon clad in a massive leather jacket and cow-boy hat trudged out of the door. Joker followed him in his hoodie and base-ball cap. 

"I love you Waylon."

"Love you too J."

Joker led him down the street gaining many glances at the giant swishing tail and the 9 foot frame. 

When they got to the restaurant Joker had them seated at the back so Waylon could sit comfortably. 

"Can I take your orders gentlemen?"

"Yes! I'll have a Cheeseburger with no onions."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have 20 burgers."

"Anything else?"

"Ooh a chocolate milkshake."

"Certainly. I'll be back with your orders as soon as possible."

Joker smiled, his smile and kissed Waylon over the table.

"Thanks for doing this with me."

"You're payin' 'aight"

"Of course."

Waylon huffed and kissed Joker again. 

"Ayyy lookit dos fags over dere." A loud voice mocked from the booth across. Waylon turned to find a group of 'bikers from hell' type guys pointing and jeering. Croc pulled off his jacket and ditched the hat. He stood up almost smashing his head into the ceiling. 

He stalked to the table and slammed one massive hand down. 

"Ya don't fuck aroun' with me er my boyfriend because he wanted a nice day and I could totally eat some muscles and leather right now. So. Fuck. Off."

The group were wide eyed and nodded before fleeing. Waylon went back and sat down pressing a kiss to Jokers cracked lips. 

"I'm proud of you Killer."

"Hmmph. These burgers better be fuckin' good."


End file.
